Seer
by EveryNewDay
Summary: She is the girl who has visions and can see into the future, yet she was no daughter of Apollo or the Oracle. The only thing she could count on, the only thing that made sense for her, was her deadly skills in weapons and fighting, traits from her father. Her story is legend, yet not many people know it. She is the peacekeeper, the nice girl, and a demigod. She is Narissa Cope.
1. Prologue

**I know I've tried to do a _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _fanfiction before and it was pretty bad. This one will be different and I've edited it to the best of my ability and changed it up a lot. I hope everyone likes it. Please review if you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan.**

Pain, pain like I had never felt before raced up my leg. It was shattered, just like my heart; broken, pained, nothing more than a hollow shell. I looked down at the face of my dying friend. He shouldn't be in this position. He should be at camp with Thalia, Annabeth, and I, with everyone at camp, and we would all sit at the canoe lake and just talk, like we used to. The Fates are cruel and it wasn't meant to be. He was meant to be the hero, to help save Olympus in the end, to die like he did. I wish he didn't have to go. I wish I could save him, that he hadn't made the choice that he made. At least as he draws his last breath he will be surrounded by friends, people he would probably consider family. People like me.

People say that blood is thicker than water; I say it's not blood that's thicker and makes a family. I say it's love that makes a family and creates bonds between people that are unbreakable. Unbreakable until there is so much sorrow and pain that the bonds shatter, never to be put back together again. I watch his life pour in rivers of blood, tears, pain, and guilt, always guilt for what he did. We all stay with him until he breathes no more and the gods come to take him away. Physically I'm no longer with him because his spirit has left and all that's left behind is his body, lifeless with nothing inside from the person he used to be. Emotionally and mentally, he's still here with me, and I'll remember the good times with the brother I wish I had but never could, never again and nevermore.


	2. Beginnings

**Thank you to everyone who viewed this story. It means a lot and hope you review if you get the chance. If I screw up any of the Spanish that will be in the rest of the story please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan, nor do I own _Apples to Apples._**

Is this thing on? Hello? Hello? Okay good, it's on now…I hope. I think when this recording is done I'll put it in the Big House where everything that was once lost or owned by demigods of the past go, way up in the attic where the Oracle used to live, and I'm sure that's where you, the listener, found it. I'm sure someday there will be more of this story to be told, but for right now, this is it. I'm ready to share my story. So go on and listen, listen to this recording and maybe you'll cry, maybe you'll laugh, maybe you'll be angry, maybe overflowing with happiness, it all depends on the situation, doesn't it? I can't really say where my story starts and if I'm being honest with myself I don't know how it ends. I think I'll leave that one up to the Fates. I think my story has many beginnings, too many to name, but I'll start out with this one.

* * *

Out of all the things that I could choose to find unusual about myself, it's always been my last name. I never thought me being a demigod or my abilities to be strange. It was normal, at least to me. No, Lord no, I thought my last name was weird. My last name was Cope. I know there's nothing unusual about it. It's just your normal, average American last name. That's what a lot of people think, until they know my family.

My father was Hispanic and his family had originated from Spain. My grandma had come to America when she was a little girl and had fallen in love with a man who was strong, tough, and fearless. That relationship produced a child, my dad, and the man was proven to be Ares, Greek god of war. How are the Greek gods randomly having kids in the modern world, you say? How are they even in existence? Well, I can assure you that the gods do exist and affect our daily lives. You just might not be aware of it. In other words, my dad is a demigod and the son of an immortal. His last name is Cope, and in turn is my last name. Narissa Cope. Now, that is a weird last name for a Hispanic girl like me, at least for me anyway. I always thought that my last name should be something like Rodriguez, Valdez, or Garcia. Instead, mine is Cope. Dad told me that at one point our last name was Flores, Spanish for flower.

"Why did it change?" I had asked. He had ruffled my hair with a smile.

"Someone married an American, but kept the Spanish in our family alive _hija._" he had replied. My dad would often use Greek, Spanish, and English interchangeably when he spoke. I soon picked up the words and by the age two I could speak them. Despite my ADHD, being super hyperactive at times like my dad who also had dyslexia, I had good self-control, especially when learning these languages.

Another thing I found strange about myself was my looks. Dad, being Hispanic, had dark features. He had dark hair, almost black, and amber eyes. He was also tall and burly. I, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. I was a red head, with pale skin, and bright blue eyes. I was really short, like five feet short, and skinny as a twig. The only similarities I ever saw between Dad and I are our faces and personalities. Dad and I were both quiet, willing to learn, and it took a lot to get us both mad. Well, me more so than him. Yeah, I have a very fiery temper at times. Despite not looking like him and our weird last name, I love Dad. He was all I had, until I turned seven. That's when everything started to make sense, and my life became a little bit more complicated, beyond seven year old complicated.

* * *

By the time I turned seven I was in first grade. Dad and I had recently moved to Brooklyn, New York from way down in the South, Texas to be exact. It permanently shaped how I talked. I could never get a New York accent, nope; my Southern accent seemed to stay with me. I was excited. I wanted to make new friends when I couldn't when I was in school last year. I remember this day clearly, though. I had ridden the bus home from school, just like I did any other day since I started school. I said good afternoon to Mr. Jones who was the apartment building's attendant. I took the elevator to the third floor. Dad was always scared of super high heights. He always said it was because he didn't want to take any chances with Lord Zeus, king of the gods and operator of the skies. I sometimes wondered if it was because he was paranoid. When I opened the door to the apartment, what I made me drop my backpack and let out a little squeak.

People were in our house, as I liked to think of the small apartment Dad and I lived in, people I didn't know at all. Dad was in the kitchen, pouring _chocolate,_ his famous hot chocolate, into mugs, like everything was normal. Seeing as Dad wasn't alarmed (yet), I picked up my bag and hung it on the hook by the laundry room door, not taking my eyes off the mysterious strangers. There was a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, and looked worn out like the other people in our house. He also looked to be about fourteen or so. Then there was another boy. He didn't look much older than me with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Then there were the two girls. One looked to be about seven like me with blonde hair and sharp gray eyes. There was the older girl, no more than twelve, with spiky black hair and eyes that were ice blue, different from the bright, navy blue that was my eyes. I looked at the kids, especially at the weapons that I knew to most likely be made of Celestial bronze. Monster killing machines as I sometimes like to call them back then when Dad was teaching me about his Greek world.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly, looking around at the kids. The blonde haired boy looked like he was going to answer when Dad came into the living room, mugs in hand.

"Rissa, go get the other _vasos_ please, I will explain." Dad said. I hesitated a moment before doing what I was told. When I came back, everyone was either on the couch or floor in our living room. I passed out the mugs before taking one for myself. I decided to sit by the blonde girl, who gave me tentative smile that I returned. I looked at my dad who was seated on his favorite chair.

"Narissa, do you remember what a demigod is?" Dad asked me. I nodded.

"It's where you're half mortal and half god." I said.

"Exactly. These kids are demigods, Narissa. Well," Dad glanced at the boy with curly brown hair. "One is a satyr. I can let them introduce themselves momentarily. They have been on the run, so they are staying the night and leaving tomorrow." Dad finished. I could see he was holding back. He wasn't telling me something and my instinct told me to not ask anything yet. Dad got up abruptly with a look at all of us that said "start talking" before going to his office, his sanctuary when he was troubled. I looked at the kids with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" I said. I was surprised when it was the dark hair girl who spoke first.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, this is Luke son of Hermes," she gestured to the sandy haired boy who had a slight smirk on his face. "This is Annabeth daughter of Athena," the blonde girl gave me a warmer smile than before. "and this is Grover, he's a satyr." Thalia finished, gesturing at the curly haired boy. I faced Thalia.

"Are y'all going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. They all seemed a little caught off guard that I knew the place. My dad had told me of his adventures at Camp Half-Blood, the capture the flag games, the tricks of the Hermes kids, Chiron, grumpy Dionysus (_boom! _Sorry! Don't laugh at me, Percy, I know you were thinking the same thing), god of wine, everything.

"Yeah, so we won't be on the run anymore." Annabeth replied. A period of silence followed. I finally stood up, wandered over to the bookshelves, and picked up _Apples to Apples. _I walked back to the living room and set up the game, receiving strange looks from the guests.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked me. I finished dealing out the cards before meeting his gaze, a smile on my face.

"Well, instead of sitting here being bored and staring at each other, I thought we could play this. It's fun." I said. Thalia grinned at me and picked up her cards.

"I like you." she said simply. Everyone slowly followed suite and so we played _Apples to Apples _until dinner, laughing like crazy at the weird cards we put down and me asking all kinds of questions about the adventures everyone else had had while on the run. Soon I could smell my dad's homemade _empanadas con arroz_, empanadas with rice. It always tasted good, especially that night. After dinner Dad told us to go to bed.

"You will have a long walk ahead of you to reach Camp Half-Blood." Dad told Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. We all fell asleep with me left still wondering why Dad had such a troubled look in his eye.

I woke up to a loud _crash! _I wiped my eyes quickly and jumped out of bed. The crashing noise sounded like the shattering of glass. I could hear noise coming from the family room and when I rounded the corner all I could see was broken bits of glass lining the floor and a big, black, furry shape blocking our broken window. I could see my dad striking at it with something that gleamed like bronze. Luke was trying to help, along with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, but I think they all were getting in the way. I looked at the shape and realized it was a dog with molten eyes. A hellhound. It locked on my gaze and seemed to lumber toward me. Dad jumped in front of me, thrusting a brown pack in my hands.

"Go with Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. No matter what, don't look back and don't come back, it's too dangerous!" Dad instructed.

"What about you?" I cried desperately. I could already feel the tears coming down my face. Dad didn't answer; he just turned around, stabbing at the hellhound, trying to kill it. I could feel someone grab my arm as I watched the scene with total despair.

"Narissa, come on!" I heard someone say. It might've been Thalia. I didn't budge. I watched my dad crumble from fighting the hellhound. It was obvious he was out of practice. Finally, someone lifted me up into the air, running at top speed. I was numb and had no energy to kick, scream, or yell. I knew without knowing what was in my little brown bag. They were a good-bye gift, my dad's most prized possession, what he had me practice with since I could walk. They were what he called his knives of Ares.


	3. Emergence

**Thank you for the review and for those who favorited this story. I appreciate it and I'm glad the story is pretty good so far. If you get the chance, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan.**

We were out of the neighborhood my dad's apartment was in before I was put back on the ground. I realized it was Luke who had carried me and that it had been Thalia urging me to go with them, following Dad's instructions. I turned to face Grover, gripping my brown bag like it was my life line.

"We have to wait for him." I said in a firm voice. Grover shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Narissa, but your dad said if anything happens we needed to get you to camp. It's the only place that's safe for you now." I was already shaking my head defiantly. I blinked back tears.

"But…but we can't just leave him!" I cried in despair. Thalia turned to me and got down to my level, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Narissa, he can take care of himself. If he's alright he'll find you. Right now, we need to go and get to camp. Monsters are already on our trail and we'll help you find your dad once we reach camp." Thalia said gently. Her blue eyes were sincere and I detected no manipulation from her. I stared into her blue eyes and I saw an image of a tall pine tree on a hill with her spirit inside it. The image was there for only a moment and I thought I must've imagined it. I nodded.

"Okay." We started to head out of Brooklyn. We were almost out of the city when Luke led us to an abandoned factory.

"It's a shortcut, we'll get there faster." he claimed. The rest of us gazed at the factory skeptically before reluctantly following Luke inside, not wanting to leave him on his own or anger him if we decided on a different path. There was mist everywhere in the factory and I could hear clanging noises. It made me think that maybe coming into the factory was a bad idea. Maybe it wasn't abandoned at all. None of us could see a huge exit sign to get out, either.

"Dear me, are those demigods and satyr for me to eat?" a voice boomed suddenly from the mist. I could feel someone jump at the sound of the voice and all I could think at the time was _yep, definitely not abandoned_.

"Is that what I think it is?" Grover asked nervously while we all stood rock still. As soon as I saw a giant hand reach for us I screamed, "RUN!" We all flew in different directions. I kept running nonstop, taking different paths. It wasn't until that I made a full circle that I realized this was a maze, a trap.

"Narissa! Narissa where are you?" I heard Annabeth's voice call. I considered calling out to her, reassuring her that I was okay. Maybe I would find her and the others and we could all get out of here. Then everything my dad taught me about the Cyclopes, which is what I had assumed was the creature that wanted to eat us, came into play. I stood still and silent while Annabeth's voice continued to call out.

"No food here." I heard the Cyclops say with finality. I waited a minute longer just to be safe and started wandering around again when nothing else came out after me. All I could think was, _got to get out of here, got to get out of the maze now. _After a couple more minutes, I noticed that I kept going around and around in a circle. I had turned right a lot because the air was fresher and the brick that enclosed me seemed newer. I was lost and I needed to find the others, to get out of this place. Then I got a gut feeling deep inside me, urging me to go left. I followed my instinct, turning left, then right, then left, then right again, until I reached a clearing I hadn't seen before. The brick seemed older and I could see a huge, red exit sign near a large door. I also didn't see my friends, at least not until I heard yelling from the direction I had come from, followed by Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Luke, all except Annabeth with rope marks around their wrists.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Long story short, we almost became a Cyclops' lunch." Grover replied.

"We need to get out here!" Annabeth said to me. I nodded and as I was about to open the door to the outside world, I watched as a large hand wrapped around Annabeth's waist. She started shrieking, stabbing at it with her knife.

"Help!" she screamed. Thalia and Luke tried to stab at the hand with their weapons. Grover played a song on his reed pipes, summoning magic from the Wild. The hand slowed, and another shot out, trying to rid the other of its attackers. The others dodged the Cyclops but I could see the battle was being lost, nobody doing much damage to the monster. We needed something else. I reached into my pack and drew my dad's knives. They were lightweight, made of Celestial bronze with a silver sheen, and a ruby adorned the hilt. I was about to attack when I saw something shimmer out of the corner of my right eye. I turned slightly and almost gasped. It was a bow that glowed with a golden light, and it was a beautiful bow. It wasn't too large, but I saw no arrows for shooting by it.

_Go, use it. It has chosen you. _I could hear an unknown voice say in my head. I shook the voice away. Instinct told me to follow its directions, though. I crept towards the bow, putting the knives that now belonged to me back into my bag. I gripped the bow, and I knew without knowing how to hold it and use it. An arrow appeared in my hand as I gripped the bow. Electricity and power shocked through me as soon as I touched the bow. It was strange, but I knew the bow had chosen me, just like the voice said. For what, I didn't know.

I scanned for the eye of the Cyclops. I saw through the mist a large, red circle. I shot and shouted, "Go!" The arrow landed straight in the Cyclops' eye. I strapped the bow onto my back as the Cyclops released Annabeth and Luke helped her up. We got out of the warehouse, my friends in a state of bewilderment as to what just happened, and we could hear the Cyclops scream in pain which caused more monsters to get hot on our trail.


	4. A Loss and Revelation

**Thank you for the review and for just looking at this story. It's awesome and I appreciate it. If you get the chance, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan.**

We ran hard and fast through Brooklyn to Manhattan, pausing briefly to rest. The first moment we got to rest the first words out of Luke's mouth were, "Narissa, where did you get that bow?" I took the bow off my back and gazed at it for a moment. How did I get it? Why had the bow appeared to me and not to the others? What was so special about it that I could shoot so accurately without ever having held a bow in my life?

"I don't know. I was about to help and it just appeared out of nowhere. I picked it up and shot at the Cyclops." I didn't say anything about the voice in my head. These were my friends and I didn't want them to think badly of me or think I was different. I lifted my gaze to Luke's.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Thalia gave me a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry, Narissa. We're safe for now and we are almost to camp. That's what counts." Everyone nodded in agreement. I could hear the loud bark of a very large dog and as soon as everyone else heard it we were back on the run, this time we didn't stop.

"We're almost there, just a little bit farther." Grover kept telling us while huffing and puffing like the rest of us as we practically sprinted to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know what the camp looked like so I trusted Grover's sense of direction. We managed to reach a hill with a forest surrounding it and Grover shouted with joy, "We made it!" Monsters of all sorts came toward us on the hill, mostly creatures from the Underworld like the Furies that Hades sent after us because he was mad about Thalia being Zeus' kid. According to Grover, the Big Three as he called Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, had vowed to not have kids after this war they had and Zeus had broken that vow by having Thalia. Now Hades wanted Thalia dead because of it, and if Hades managed to have his henchmen kill the rest of us in the process, so be it.

Drawing our weapons, we started to fight. I kept slashing, stabbing, shooting arrows with my newfound bow, and doing it all again over and over. Finally there were too many. We were weary and I could see kids running up the hill to help us as they saw we needed help. We would be toast by then. We fought harder until Thalia shouted, "Luke, Grover, Narissa, Annabeth get into the camp borders now! I'll hold them off!" Everybody else did as they were told but I stayed. I wasn't going to let my friend die and make her last stand alone.

"Narissa, go through the borders!" Thalia commanded as she stabbed at a hellhound.

"No!"

"Just go, I'll be fine. I'll throw you in if I have to, Rissa." Thalia warned me, using my nickname as emphasis.

"No!" I said defiantly. I saw Thalia kill yet another monster and then she ran over to me, lifted me up, threw me over the borders, and kept fighting. I was really light for a seven year old kid so throwing me wasn't a problem. I landed with a soft _oof_, weapons in hand and my bow strapped on my back. "Thalia!" I screamed, trying to get to her, my warrior instincts from being a legacy of Ares kicked in. Every fiber inside my body was telling me to help her, to not let her do this all on her own. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me tight as I started to run towards Thalia. I struggled with all my might, yelling, kicking, screaming, anything to go and help my friend as I watched her fall apart from fighting the monsters all by herself. I couldn't lose another friend, not after I possibly lost my dad.

"Thalia!" I screamed, still struggling against whoever held me back. It was then there was a crackle of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder as Thalia was wrapped in a white mist. Once it cleared, all that remained of the monsters was golden dust shimmering in the grass from the sun's rays. Where Thalia once stood was a big pine tree. Thalia herself was gone. I stopped struggling, going completely numb. This is what I had seen when I had looked into Thalia's eyes. The image I had seen was her as a pine tree, an image of the future that was now my present. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I could've done something, told everyone what I had seen, but now Thalia was gone. It was all my fault. Seeing that I had calmed down and I wasn't putting up a fight anymore, the person who held me back released me. I stumbled slightly as I realized I had relied on this person a little for balance. I looked up to see that it was Luke who had held me back.

"Why? _¿Por qué Luke?_" I asked. Luke looked at me funny and I realized I had spoken in English and Spanish. The look didn't last long though as he looked at me with sympathy and complete and utter sadness.

"You might've ended up in her position if I didn't, Rissa. That's why she told us to go through the borders, to save ourselves." Luke said. I nodded and that's when the tears came down. Annabeth came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I saw that she was crying too. We both got ourselves back together and looked at Grover.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth asked him. Grover looked miserable like the rest of us and I felt bad for him. He had lost his assignment and hadn't been able to get all of us to camp.

"We go to the Big House and see Chiron and Mr. D. They can help you guys out." Grover said. He led the way as Luke, Annabeth, and I trailed behind him, all mourning in our own way over Thalia, and all nervous as we approached the big, blue house.

* * *

The house that I had originally thought was large was actually huge. It looked like a big, blue mansion, something out of the land of the _Smurfs _because it was so blue. It was a pretty blue though and seemed to suit the mansion. The only white things I could see that adorned the house were the porch, its swing, and the window shutters. We all hesitated at the door to the mansion, Grover especially.

"It's okay." I said encouragingly. Grover took a deep breath and opened the door. As we stepped into the mansion I blinked a couple times. The décor of the house was a little strange, but then again so was the house itself considering its color. There were hard wood floors and purple walls. There were black couches, a leopard's head on the wall, a ping pong table, an air hockey table, and a big wooden table in the center of the room. I also saw big wooden chairs surrounding the table and a staircase off to my left. In one of the chairs there was a man with a sour face and in a leopard jumpsuit, and next to him stood a man with a wheelchair beside him. No, not a man, a centaur, and he had an orange T-shirt on and a dark-haired goatee. His horse half was a white stallion.

"You must be the demigods that Grover was sent to get." the centaur said. I gazed at him, trying to put a name to him. Then my dad's stories from his time as a camper all came back to me.

"You're Chiron!" I blurted out. Then I turned to face the man in the jumpsuit. "You must be Mr. D." I said.

"Finally one of you recognizes me!" the man in the jumpsuit, Mr. D or Dionysus, grumbled. The centaur, Chiron, seemed to gaze at me.

"Are you one of the three demigods Grover was sent to get?" Chiron asked. I looked at my friends uncertainly.

"No, her father was a demigod who sheltered us for a night. He told us to take her with us if anything happened to him because she's a demigod. The daughter of Zeus is gone." Grover explained with shame. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? I'm not a demigod, just a legacy of Ares!" I said incredulously. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover all looked at each other. Grover shook his head.

"Narissa you're a demigod. Your scent is a demigod scent." Grover said. I was already shaking my head in denial.

"No, no, no, Dad would've told me. You must be wrong." I said. Chiron glanced at us.

"Perhaps you should all sit down and tell the story from the beginning." he said gently. We all cautiously took seats. My mind was bursting with questions, questions I wasn't sure anyone had the answers to. If I was a demigod, why didn't Dad tell me? How did I not attract so many monsters? And perhaps the biggest question of all: who is my godly parent?


	5. New Life and New Friends

**Thank you for the review and viewing the story! It's all appreciated. I don't know when some of the characters in this chapter come to Camp Half-Blood, so I'm sorry if I mess it up or anything. Please review if you get the oppurtunity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth, Luke, and Grover all told their stories before they found me and Dad. Some of them I had already heard since I had wanted to know what kinds of adventures they had had being on the run. Some of the stories I had never heard before, like Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth meeting up with the Hunters of Artemis, who I think Dad once, told me were immortal maidens who served under the goddess Artemis. Then it came down to the Cyclops at the abandoned factory.

"It just grabbed her out of nowhere. We were fighting it and Narissa…" Grover looked at me, his words coming to a standstill. We still didn't truly know what had happened in the factory with the bow and why it appeared to me. I looked at Chiron and something told me I could trust him, that maybe he could help me.

"And I shot the Cyclops in the eye with this bow that I found." I said. I gently placed the bow on the table. It still glittered gold and I wondered if I was the only one who could feel the energy and power radiating off it. Chiron's eyes widened slightly while Mr. D seemed mildly interested.

"Never did I think I would get the opportunity to see this bow again." Chiron murmured. We all looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This bow is powerful and rarely appears to anyone. It has been called the Epirus Bow by mortals, but it's the Bow of Hercules. It only appears to demigods with great power and when they need it most in a time of peril." Chiron explained. I looked from the bow to Chiron and back again.

"Then why hasn't it disappeared? Narissa isn't in danger or anything." Annabeth asked, voicing my thoughts exactly. Chiron gazed at the bow thoughtfully for a moment before handing it back to me.

"I'm not sure, my dear. Perhaps the bow chose Narissa for a reason and its duty to her isn't done just yet." Chiron said. Grover continued the story after that and left off where Thalia became a pine tree, a miserable silence at the loss of a friend hanging in the air.

"I'm terribly sorry about your friend. She made a great sacrifice to get the rest of you into camp safely. All we can do is make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Do any of you know who your godly parent might be?" Chiron looked at us expectantly while Mr. D sat in his chair bored at the conversation. Annabeth and Luke nodded while I shook my head.

"There are cabins for your parents respectively and I think Grover can help you, if that's alright Mr. D?" Chiron turned to look at Mr. D.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. I'll talk to him later." Mr. D said dismissively. Grover looked a bit more nervous, but he started to lead Annabeth and Luke out of the house. I started to follow them but I was stopped by, "Narissa, please stay here a moment." My friends looked at me worriedly, but I gave them a reassuring smile.  
"Go, I'll be fine." I said. Annabeth hesitated, but soon followed Luke and Grover outside. I sat back down in my seat.

"You say you are a legacy of Ares. Who is your father?" Chiron inquired. I was glad he didn't talk about Dad in the past tense even though we all told him what had happened at my house. It gave me hope he was still out there somewhere that he would be okay.

"Andre Cope." I replied. Chiron gave me a small smile.

"You two are very alike and your father was a very strong son of Ares." Chiron told me.

"He was always getting into trouble, too. I certainly hope _you_ aren't like that." Mr. D added. I smiled slightly. I could see my dad getting into all sorts of trouble here. Then I remembered all the questions I have and my smile faltered.

"But sir, if we are both demigods and if my dad is a child of Ares, why wasn't I attacked by monsters earlier? Why didn't he send me to camp when I was younger? Do you know who my mom is?" I let out an onslaught of questions, allowing my ADHD to take over.

"Your father knew how to mask his scent so monsters couldn't smell it and he is a good fighter. He might've have gotten rid of the monsters before they could get to you." Chiron explained. I nodded. That made sense and we had moved around a lot. I now understood why.

"I don't know why you weren't sent to camp and we won't know who your godly mother is until she claims you. That could take years or days to determine." Chiron said.

"What does it mean to be claimed?" I asked him.

"Your godly parent will send a sign of some sort to say that you are their child." Mr. D, surprisingly, replied.

"If I don't know who my mom is, where will I be staying?" I asked as politely as I could.

"For now you will stay in the Hermes Cabin. If you wish to later on, I think it would acceptable if you stayed in the Ares Cabin." Chiron looked at Mr. D who had made a Coke appear on the table.

"I suppose she could." he said absently. Chiron started towards the door and I followed him.

"I will show you to your cabin and assign someone as a guide to help you, or if we see Grover he can help you." Chiron said. I looked down at my knives, remembering another question I had as we stepped onto the house's white porch, one I had asked Dad many times but never really got a true answer.

"Chiron, do you know how my dad received these?" I asked quietly, showing the knives. Chiron turned and gazed at them for a moment.

"I do, but I think that is a story for another time, and perhaps one your father should tell you." he said as he walked towards a large area with what appeared to be cabins. I walked briskly to keep up.

"You think he's still alive?" I asked hopefully. Chiron nodded and smiled at me.  
"Yes child. If I remember correctly, it took at lot more than a hellhound to bring your father down." We were about to go to one of the cabins, but when we passed the middle of the cabin area I paused.

"I told you two to stay out and not mess with it!" one boy was saying angrily. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tall. He was arguing with two other boys who both wore big smirks on their faces and looked like twins. They both had curly brown hair and blue eyes. I did notice that one was taller than the other, though and they had features similar to Luke's with the upturned eyebrows and elfish faces.

"What, us, what makes you think we did it?" the taller boy replied innocently. I could see the blonde haired boy was having a hard time restraining himself. I also saw he had a bow on his back with a quiver of arrows. I felt compelled to do something, to make peace. I saw Chiron was talking to someone anyway and paying much attention to me yet. I could help. I cautiously made my way over to the trio of arguing boys, praying to whatever god or goddess was listening that the boys wouldn't completely pummel me or anything.

"You two are always up to something! Annoying me seems to be your favorite pass time!" the blonde haired boy yelled. They all seemed to notice me standing there because they stopped arguing to look at me. _Maybe this was a bad idea, _I thought.

"Who are you?" the tall, brown haired boy asked me. He didn't say it in a mean way. He seemed curious.

"I'm Narissa. What are y'all doing?" I asked nicely. I knew it was obvious they were arguing, but I wondered what about. The blonde boy glared at the other two.

"Those two decided it would be hilarious to draw all over my guitar with pink permanent marker! Again!" he explained. I raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"_Dios, _if y'all wanted to annoy him so much, wouldn't it be simpler to do something that's more annoying than doodling on his guitar and something that's a bit more boyish? Or not bother at all?" I asked carefully, trying to make my words more reasonable rather than harsh. The three boys looked at me a moment in contemplation and looked slightly confused when I used Spanish. Then the taller boy grinned at me.

"Maybe you could help us out then, Spanish girl. I'm Travis Stoll." the boy, Travis, held his hand out to me. I shook it warily and I noticed that the three boys didn't look much older than me. I also raised an eyebrow at the fact that Travis even knew what language I was speaking in.

"And I'm his brother, Connor Stoll." Travis' look-alike, Connor said with a grin. I looked at the blonde boy. I gave him a smile.

"I don't know how much help I was, but what's your name?" I said.

"I'm Will, Will Solace." he said.

"Nice to meet you three." I said. I could hear the soft sound of hooves and turned to see Chiron standing behind me.

"Ah, Travis, Connor, Will, this is Narissa Cope and she is new here and will be staying in the Hermes Cabin. Would you three show her around for me?" Chiron asked. Travis and Connor grinned and nodded while Will said skeptically, "Yes sir." Chiron nodded and patted my shoulder in reassurance before walking towards the huge, blue house. Travis was still grinning and I could totally see him rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Alright, we'll start with the lake then!" Travis said and he and his brother started to lead the way. I could see Will shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"Don't go too close to the lake with them sometimes, they might 'accidentally' push you in." Will said, air quoting the word "accidentally" as we followed the two boys. I laughed.

"Is that coming from experience?"I asked.

"Yeah, usually, but Travis seems to like you, so I think you're safe." Will replied and he winked at me. The three boys all gave me a tour of the camp, pointing out the different places, people of importance, and the cabins. I learned Will was a son of Apollo and Travis and Connor were sons of Hermes. I also found we were all about the same age. The three boys all had a bit of a rivalry, but we all joked and laughed like we had done it forever, with me there to occasionally diffuse any heated arguments as they showed me around camp. Since that day, besides Luke, Annabeth, and Grover, Will, Connor, and Travis became some of my best friends.

* * *

I slowly got into a steady routine at camp. I was there year round since I had nowhere else to go. Being a year rounder earned me a lot of beads for my necklace along with Annabeth's. We received beads at the end of each summer to signify having survived another one. My first one was a pine tree, in memory of Thalia. As we stayed at camp, Annabeth and I grew close just as I grew close to Will, Travis, and Connor. I went into the Athena Cabin constantly and so often that after a while everyone quit staring as I went in. I usually went in to borrow one of Annabeth's books or to ask one of her siblings a math question for school. Luke and I became closer and he would always tease me about my relationships with Will, Travis, and Connor.

"Someday you might not think of them as just your best friends you know. You might end up with one of them." he would always tease. I would just roll my eyes as Silena, head of the Aphrodite Cabin, would always laugh if she were nearby to hear Luke's comments. If Will, Travis, and Connor were nearby, they would scowl at Luke or Travis would blush, it depended on the day.

Most of my camp activities consisted of monster training, Greek mythology, archery, working with the pegasi, knife throwing, and more. I didn't take a lot of Ancient Greek or a lot of sword fighting because after my first lessons in each I was permitted that as long as I practiced, I didn't have to go as often as everyone else. I was one of the best in archery, with or without my special bow, and I liked the class, so I pretty much always went. Not having to go to every single class gave me a lot of free time. I spent some of it helping Annabeth teach Ancient Greek or helping Chiron with archery when he needed me to. A lot of my time was spent writing in a book I made to keep track of the mythological creatures I personally or people at camp came in contact with. I also had to write down Spanish to English translations for my friends so they could understand what I was saying.

"You know I could just get you a dictionary, right?" I said once to Travis when he had me write down what "_¿Puedes estar tranquilo, por favor?"_ meant when he had started talking when I was concentrating on drawing by the lake. That was another oddity about me, I like to draw, paint, and sketch. My drawings were very realistic, sometimes so realistic that they looked life-like, and sometimes showed what would happen the next day or in the future. Anyway, Travis just laughed at me.

"Yeah, but I want to save you your pride if I knew what you were saying in Spanish all the time. Besides, it gives you something to do when you're skipping sword fighting in the arena." he joked.

"Aren't you considerate?" I grumbled. Then I caught on to the second sentence and tried my hardest to glare at him. "Hey! I don't skip sword fighting!" Travis grinned as I handed the paper with the translation.

"Took you a minute, Riss." Everyone either called me Rissa or Narissa. Only Travis ever called me Riss and he was probably the only person I would allow to call me that.

"I think you left a letter." I said with a smile as I stood up. Travis tapped his chin in contemplation and then shook his head.

"No, I don't think I did Narissa." he said. That was usually how the bantering went whenever he called me Riss instead of Rissa or Narissa. It was almost a regular thing.

Connor and Travis were true sons of Hermes. They played pranks pretty much all the time and were always up to something. Whenever Travis and Connor came to camp, they would always play some sort of prank on me, whether it was putting shaving cream in my sleeping bag or starting a food fight at breakfast, making sure to nail me with something. They sometimes did it to Will, but it was every year with me. I tried to be prepared for it and Will tried to help and Luke. We pretty much failed, and I always had a good laugh afterwards. Annabeth decided it would be cute after the second year they did it to call the pranks "Narissa's Yearly Prank", earning a half-hearted glare from me.

"You know, you should get back at them." Will had said to me one time. I had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got any ideas on how to outsmart them?" I had countered.

"Well, no, but you could ask Annabeth, and you're clever enough to come up with something." Will had replied. I shrugged.

"They're never bad really. Besides, by the end of it we're all laughing anyway, provides entertainment for the beginning of the summer." I had been truthful too. The pranks were never hurtful and they were pretty funny. I think the only downfall of camp was not knowing who my mom was. I kept waiting and waiting to be claimed, but nothing happened. Everyone said she would claim me someday. I also never could find my dad. I asked every person who came back from a quest if they had seen him and no one had.

"Don't worry Narissa. We'll find him someday, I promise." Annabeth said after I had asked Luke if he had seen him when he came back from his quest. He had changed after that. I don't think Annabeth noticed, but I did. He was bitter, almost angry at the world. I was worried at first, but he slowly got out of it, making me think maybe it was my imagination. I wish I had paid more attention back then, but I can't change the past. Despite everything, I loved camp, and felt like I had finally found a place I could call home at last.

**Here are the Spanish translations from past chapters and this one:**

**_hija_: daughter**

**_vasos_: mugs/glasses**

_**¿Puedes estar traquilo, por favor?**_**: Can you be quiet, please?**


	6. The First Step

**This chapter is kind of short and I updated and added to chapter five. I wanted to get some details in there that I didn't get in when I first published that chapter. Chapter seven should be longer. Please review if you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _by Rick Riordan.**

When Percy Jackson came to camp, I was so happy. Travis and Connor hadn't pulled any pranks on me yet, and Will and I were on the lookout for whatever they might have up their sleeve. I had cans of shaving cream in my pillowcase, a sharp pencil (Hey, it could be dangerous Will, don't forget what Clarisse did at arts and crafts that one day!), and pepper spray. We had just finished the campfire and I was heading back to my cabin to put my drawing stuff away when Annabeth came racing towards me, her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail.

"Narissa… come to infirmary…. need help…" she gasped out when she reached me. I had been in my "drawing daze" as my friends called it when I was in trance-like state when drawing, so I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I asked no questions as Annabeth spoke; I just nodded and went along with it considering she had a super worried expression on her face. Annabeth grabbed my arm and we raced down to the infirmary over by the Big House, the place I later found out to be the big, blue mansion I had talked to Chiron in my first day at camp.

When we got there, I saw a cut up and bruised boy on a bed. He looked like he had gone through a big fight or got beaten up. The boy had black hair and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I could see he was clutching a horn that looked like a bull's horn. Grover was also in the bed across from the boy and they were both unconscious. I knew Grover had been sent to watch over a boy who was a demigod and apparently this was the kid.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up to see Chiron standing by the boy and Grover.

"A Fury had attacked the boy earlier so Grover tried to get him into camp when the Minotaur attacked. He managed to survive and get one of the beast's horns out of the deal as well. His mother died in the process." Chiron explained a scared look on his face.

"That's awful! What's his name?" I questioned. I knew how it felt to lose a parent whether to death or otherwise.

"Percy Jackson." Chiron replied as Annabeth, who had been looking through the infirmary's cupboards, found some ambrosia and nectar. Ambrosia and nectar is godly food and we use it like medicine for demigods to heal but if we have too much we could burst into flames. Will taught me a lot about it since his dad was the god of medicine. Annabeth pulled up a chair by Percy and started to nurse him. I did the same for Grover.

The next day, Grover was back on his feet and worrying about whether or not Percy would make it. I actually should say that Grover was back on his hooves considering he was a satyr. Once Grover was good to go I started helping Annabeth with Percy. Two days later I was working in the infirmary with Grover when Percy woke up.

"Oh man, I just had this weird dream…" Percy stopped short and stared at Grover who wasn't disguised as a regular kid when he went to look for demigods.

"It wasn't a dream." I said brightly, trying to reassure Percy that he wasn't going crazy or anything. I walked over and got a cup with some nectar in it.

"You still have a headache?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." I handed Percy the cup.

"Drink this, it'll help." I watched him drink the nectar. I had to stop him so he wouldn't go up in flames. He peered at me with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I gave a big smile.

"Narissa Cope. You're Percy right?" Percy nodded. I looked at the clock in the infirmary. Shoot, I was late! I turned to face Grover.

"Hey, can you get him to Chiron so he can explain everything? I got to go help Annabeth teach Ancient Greek." I said.

"Sure thing Narissa." I was about to walk out of the door when I remembered my manners.

"Nice to meet ya Percy!" I said. He seemed half amused and half scared. I think he thought I was a little crazy (Travis, I'm not crazy! I'm just nice).


End file.
